La Logιa Feмenιna, gιrlѕ vѕ вoyѕ εїз
by XxKawaiixNekooxX
Summary: Ichigo es un chico que goza de las fiestas y muchas mujeres.Un día su novia le da una lección y lo deja.Qué será de él? Caerá en la depresión?Lo atropellaran? Se unirá a una Super Sociedad Secreta,por error! O posiblemente conocerá al amor de su vida? IxR


**Koniichiwaa! En primer lugar…muchas gracias por pasar! ^-^**

**Jeje je Bueno aquí les dejo este fanfic sobre mi pareja favorita. Porfiss no sean muy malos, me costo muchooo hacerlo además se darán cuenta que no tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, bueno para mi, en otros países tienen otras acentuaciones (no tienen idea lo que sufrí), yo y la ortografía no somos amigas.**

**Espero que les guste, lo escribí para ustedes y a los fans de esta pareja. Dejen reviews porfiis, pues soy algo nueva en esto de los fanfics**

**Acepto: Critícas, felicitaciones, una estatua o un país con mi nombre, amenazas o cartas de muerte, etc. xD **

**PD: ¿ Quieren Lemon ? Háganmelo saber xD**

**

* * *

****-Bla bla bla** : **Diálogos**

_-Bla bla bla_ : **Pensamientos**

(N/A) : **Notas de la autora**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER**: **Bleach lamentablemente no me pertenece, es única y exclusivamente propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Pues si fuera mío Rukia e Ichigo estarían juntos y ya tendrían una casa en la playa con muchos hijos x3**

* * *

**--Prólogo--**

La fiesta se había tornado salvaje: todas la chicas bailaban casi desnudas y los chicos se habían vuelto locos por el alcohol, mujeres y las drogas.

Se sentía como vibraban las paredes con el fuerte sonido de la música, que resonaba en toda la pista de baile, habían luces por doquier que titilaban y cambiaban de colores alucinantes. El DJ ponía y mezclaba las canciones y los ritmos más ensordecedores y alocados que tuviera.

Sin duda esa era la fiesta del siglo, todos la estaban pasando fenomenal…menos uno:

Una hermosa joven de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y de espectacular cuerpo, bailaba al son de la música. Obviamente ella era la más sexy y salvaje de todas las chicas. Y no faltaban los pervertidos que trataban de acercarse a ella para tenerla, pero la castaña tenía un dueño

Un chico pelinaranja se acercó a ella y la besó, luego la tomó de las caderas, la apartó del resto y comenzaron a bailar. Ellos eran el centro de atención, la pareja más fiestera de toda la pista, nadie se podía comparar con ellos y por supuesto eran los mejores bailando

Pasado el rato la castaña le susurró algo al pelinaranja, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un lugar apartado

Entonces el chico comenzó a besarla, pero la castaña lo detuvo

-**Ichigo…tengo que decirte algo…**

**-¿ Mhm ?-** preguntó sonriente**-** **Vamos a la pista, mi amor. Que me vuelves loco**

**-Quiero terminar contigo**

El corazón del chico paró de repente

**-¿ D…de qué estás hablando ? -** esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular

**-Ya no podemos seguir juntos…Perdón**

**-Romina, ¿ Estás bromeando ? No me hagas esto… –** respondió el pelinaranja, tomándola de la mano

**-Ahora amo a otra persona…Pero aun te quiero a ti…por eso olvídame**

La castaña soltó la mano del muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero él la tomó nuevamente y la besó apasionadamente

**-Ichigo...-**susurró **-…detente…Ichigo…¡¡¡ Para de una vez !!!**

El frío sonido de una cachetada resonó en todo el lugar

**-¡¡¡ Eres un idiota !!! -** gritó la chica con todo su ser, mientras trataba de mantener la cordura

**-¿...Romina?**

**-¡ Este es el fin de nuestra relación !** –sacó de su bolsillo una foto en la que aparecían los dos en su primera cita, y la tiró al suelo –**...No creas que no sé lo que hiciste…Ichigo… - **la muchacha apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia - **¡ Sé que siempre andas con cualquier mujer que se te cruza en el camino ! ¡ Ya todos lo saben !**

**-...P...pero...-** el pelinaranja quedó sin aliento, ¿ Cómo fue que la chica llegó a saberlo ?**- ¡ E…eso no es cierto ! –**exclamó finalmente en su defensa

**-¡ No creas que soy una tonta, Kurosaki !-** los hermosos orbes verdes de la castaña se tornaron vidriosos **– Hace tiempo los sé…Pero nunca quise decírtelo hasta que estuviera segura…**

**-...Pero…**

**-Eres de lo peor…Siempre confié en ti…Pero tú nunca lo hiciste…**

**-Romina…perdón – **el muchacho entrelazó sus manos con las de ella

**-¡ Ya me cansé de tus estúpidas excusas, Kurosaki ! – **volvió a gritarcon más fuerza, mientras se zafaba de las manos del chico** - Tú crees que nosotras la mujeres somos un juguete que se puede botar a la basura cuando te aburres con él ¿ no ?**

**-...No digas cosas tontas, mi amor – **respondió, sonriendo

**-¡ No te hagas el gracioso como le aparentas a todas las personas !…Yo te conozco y sé como eres en realidad. Y pronto los demás también lo harán. Entonces estarás destinado a vivir solo para siempre**

**-¿ Es una amenaza ?**

**-Eso es lo que te pasará sí no cambias tú actitud. En ese momento comprenderás todo el mal que le has hecho a todas las personas que te rodean y te aprecian – **dicho esto la muchacha se dio la vuelta y se alejó diciendo** – Te estaré esperando, Adiós **

El pelinaranja no podía creerlo, ¿ Podía ser eso verdad ?

Se frotó la mejilla que aun tenía roja por la cachetada, y sin pensarlo se dirigió al mesón de los tragos

-**¡ K-konichiiwa Kurosaki-san !...¿ Estás bien… ? – **preguntó algo asustado el chico que atendía el mesón

**-Solo dame algo para beber, Hanatarou**

**-Jjajaja ¿ te dejaron idiota ? –** interrumpió Ganju, mientras pulía una copa

**-¡ Ganju-san !-** le reprochó Hanatarou –**Es obvio que lo dejaron ¿ Es que no oíste ? –** susurró

Ichigo tomó una botella de sake y se dirigió a la salida. Ya no le importaba nada: ni las fiestas, ni las chicas, nada.

Observó un rato la foto que había recogido. Y de vez en cuando tomaba sake, ni se quiera se había percatado de que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Recordó cada momento que vivieron juntos. A pesar de que ella aparentaba ser una chica superficial e histérica ella tenía un gran corazón, era amable, generosa, divertida, comprensiva y muy inteligente. Cosas que en este tiempo ya no se ven mucho y que faltan en este mundo

Le sería muy difícil olvidarla y encontrar una persona como ella. En ese momento preferiría estar con sus amigos, pero ellos deberían estar bailando felices en la fiesta

- _¿ Qué hice mal_ _?_ – esa pregunta daba vueltas en la cabeza del chico

Ichigo ya no se daba el problema de vigilar la cantidad de sake que tomaba. Fue entonces cuando se acabó la botella, y una nueva pregunta apareció en su cabeza

_-¿ Le he hecho mal a la gente ? ¿ Cuándo ?_

El pelinaranja recordó nunca haberle dicho siquiera un "Te quiero" A pesar que ella siempre lo hacía

Tantas preguntas invadían su cabeza que pensaba que iba a estallar de un momento a otro

Desde lejos escuchó música y por instinto se dirigió a ese lugar. Dobló sin cuidado alguno la calle. De repente sintió a su lado unas luces extravagantes que se acercaban a él, se dio la vuelta para ver lo que era y cuando se dio cuenta de que esas luces eran un auto ya era demasiado tarde: lo atropellaron

El silencio reinó en las calles, pero no tardó mucho en que volviera a sonar nuevamente la música. En ese momento un hombre alto con gafas de sol negras que aparenta 47 años bajó del lujoso auto que conducía junto a un montón de chicas fiesteras

**-**¡** Oí **!** Chico **¿** estás bien **? – preguntó sin preocupaciones el hombre, que a pesar de ser viejo él se veía muy joven y seductor, y por sobre todo…un experto en mujeres

**-…**¿**Mami…**?** –** dijo inconsciente el pelinaranja

**-Mhm…Al parecer aun está vivo...creo…-se lamentó- **¡** Pero qué burradas estoy diciendo **!¡** Ni me importa lo que le pase **! ¡** Vámonos de una vez a la fiesta, chicas **!¡ **Yo invito **! – propuso alegre el hombre

**-**¡** Kyyaaaa **! – gritaron ellas mientras volvían a subirse a la limo – **Arigatou!, William-sama!~**

El hombre suspiró**-…Me recuerda la primera vez que me atropellaron en una fiesta…que maravillosos recuerdos…-**se dijo a sí mismo, mientras miraba a Ichigo

Él estaba a punto irse y dejar al pelinaranja solo, pero vio un papel al lado del chico y lo examinó detenidamente

**-Lindas, parece que encontré a mi nuevo experimento…–** susurró sonriente, mientras acariciaba la foto

De pronto, unos hombres musculosos aparecieron de la nada. Tomaron a Ichigo y lo metieron en el maletero del auto

Mientras que las demás personas observaban el espectáculo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

* * *

_-…¿ Ahhh…qué me pasó…? _- Poco a poco Ichigo fue recuperando la consciencia y comenzó a levantarse. Luego abrió por completo los ojos y quedó pasmado con lo que vio **–¿¡ ****D..donde mierda estoy****?!**

**-Estás en mi pequeña y modesta biblioteca, Ichigo** – respondió el hombre, sentado en un lujoso sofá

**-****¿**** Modesta ****? ¡¿ ****Pequeña ****?!**** ¡Pero sí esta sala es del tamaño de un centro comercial!-**gritó como lunático -** Además como sabes mi nombre, viejo pervertido?!**

**-Te he estado estudiando y eres perfecto para ser mi nuevo experimento: **_**"fêmineus seducturus"**_

**- ****¿¡**** QUÉ ****?!**

**-Te convertiré en todo un seductor, sí aceptas mi ayuda**

**-No me hagas reír **¡** Yo soy el chico más deseable de toda la ciudad **!** No necesito de tu caridad**

**-No tienes ningún encanto, ni siquiera sabes como tratar a una dama. Por eso te dejó tu ex novia, Romina **¿** no **?

**-…****¿ ****Cómo lo sabes…****?**** – **susurró apenado, al recordar el día anterior

**-Como ya lo dije, te he estado estudiando: tu nacimiento, tus padres, tu vida amorosa, hasta cuando vas al baño**

**-Wow, eres un genio, Doc, Me sorprende pero a la vez me asusta. ****¿**** Cómo lo haces **?

**-Pues tengo algo de dinero – **respondió él** – Dime ****¿**** Aceptas mi ayuda o no ****?**

**-Pero…-**Ichigo metió la mano a su bolsillo en respuesta a la proposición del hombre, pero no encontró lo que trataba de hallar

**-****¿**** Buscas esto ****?**** – **preguntó el hombre mostrando la foto de Ichigo**– No te quedes en el pasado, chico. Eres joven y puedes buscar mujeres mucho mejores que ella. Únete a mí y "hallaras la felicidad"-**terminó diciendo con los ojitos brillantes de felicidad

**-Está bien…**

**-Ok, pero para cerrar el trato debes partir por la mitad esta foto y me prometerás que te olvidaras por completo de Romina**

El pelinaranja tomó la foto y la rompió

**-Bien hecho, chico. Ahora eres parte de la " Logia femenina "**

**-¡****¿ ****Q-QUÉ ****?!**

**-Es una Súper Sociedad Secreta que estudia a las mujeres. Pero es mejor conocida como " The Girl Society "**

Ichigo sólo atinó a desmayarse

**-…Pensé que lo tomarías peor – **sonrió** – ****¿**** Quieres algo de beber ****?**

_-¡¿En qué me metí ahora?!_

**_--CONTINUARÁ--_**

_**Uffff…Este fue el Prólogo, la verdadera historia continua en el siguiente capi**_

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Fue muy aburrido? ¡Háganmelo saber! ¡onegai! Para que borre el fic si está para dormirse. No quiero pasar vergüenza… **_

_**Puedo subir el siguiente capi ahora sí quieren**_

_**En fin dejen por favor sus comentarios ^-^**_

_**Sayoo!**_

* * *


End file.
